Destieltural
by DraculaAlucardFan
Summary: What would have happened if Destiel would have become been cannon? This is where you find out... Will be from Dean's and Cas's 3rd person limited point of view...sometimes changes to OMNISCIENT. Lemon/Destiel/(small amount of Sabriel later?) / Requested Storyline (DISCONTINUED)


**This was a remake of Episode 6 from Season 9. I recently bought the DVD for the season, and I couldn't resist watching this episode.**

**As soon as I got the request for a Destiel story line about what could have been if they were cannon...I couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer. All rights go to Erik Kripke and his amazing mind for coming up with SPN.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm on it-"<p>

Dean looked back and forth, lips curled into a frown.

"Oh – and tonight…my place…seven works for you?" The blonde asked Cas.

_No - It doesn't._ Dean heard his thoughts sprout out.

"Great." That gruff baritone responded, confirming Dean's fears.

"Thanks, you're the best." The blonde let go of the handle and walked away.

Dean wanted to throw up. He opened his mouth in a silent sigh and turned towards Cas, "So that's what this was about." Dean's lips curled down, his eyebrows shooting up. He had a very scrutinizing look.

"What?" Castiel's naivety made Dean seethe internally.

"The girl." Dean pointed out, annoyed.

"No Dean – it's not." Castiel defended, watching the other intently.

Dean's head tilted, shifting to the side in a very 'don't bullshit me' manner.

"Nora…she's a very nice woman…pretty sure she's not a reaper intent on killing me…and she's asked me out."

Dean shook his head up and down in a 'yeah…uhuh' way, a look of annoyance on his face. _If I every become a Demon, I'm going to hunt her down…_

"Going on dates, it's something humans do, right?"

_Not with her._ Dean stopped a growl from coming out of his throat, "Yeah, my dates usually are one night singles, but yeah." Something, perhaps jealousy, drove him to say that. Maybe it was just his way of trying to make Cas as jealous as he felt. It obviously didn't work, "Yeah it's something that humans…" He answered the phone as it rung. After a quick convo he hung up and asked Castiel if he wanted to come.

"I wouldn't be much use when I don't have my powers."

Dean's expression was a simple 'Come Asshole'. When he responded like that, Dean prompted him to come further, "So – I've never had powers."

Dean noted the exasperation on Cas's face, "You are a hunter."

Dean gritted his teeth and continued to pressure him into coming along, "-And you're a hunter in training, remember?"

This must have pissed Castiel off, for he responded with, "Yeah, I remember – you said I sucked."

"I didn't say that…" Dean tried to cover for himself, wanting so much for Cas to tag along, "I said there was-uh-uh…er…room for improvement." He gestured, "Come on!"

Cas finally caved in, "-Alright…my shifts over in five minutes, and my dates not until later…so…"

"That-a-boy." Dean's inner self was jumping with glee, as much as the testosterone was pumping there. "I'll get the car-" He patted him on the shoulder as he turned to leave.

That was…until Cas stopped him, "Not just yet."

Dean turned around to face him.

"I have to clean the bathroom." Castiel reminded.

Dean looked at him as he left. _Why don't you take me in there after your done and we can go in one of those stalls…that wouldn't be a bad last few minutes of your shift, right?_

It didn't come out of his lips, but he was certainly imagining it.

Sometime later they were at the scene of the crime, figuring out shit that had occurred.

It was pretty much business as usual.

**Supernatural ~**

"Okay…" Dean said, taking the keys out of his car. He was letting him go…

He didn't want Cas to go into that damned house of that blonde…

He wanted him.

_Mine._

"Thanks Dean." Castiel's voice resonated somewhere outside his thoughts as the male opened his door.

Dean was brought from his thoughts, and it was only then that he realized something. He couldn't let him go…

He thought he could.

He'd brought him here.

He'd given him advice.

But he couldn't…

He wanted him here.

He wanted him now.

_Mine, damnit, mine. NOT HERS…MINE._

"Cas." The male stopped, and looked back towards him with trusting blue eyes.

Dean's emerald gray eyes soaked up the look of them before turning away. He looked down, shaking his head slowly back and forth. He was looking for words, mouth open inanely as he tried to come up with something to say, "Wait…" He gestured for him to close the door, "I can't let you do this." He said simply.

"What?"

Dean stopped, and then he looked down. "You're-" _You're the love of my life. _"-Gunna wear that…on a date?" He covered with the last part.

Stupid.

Stupid.

"It's all I have."

"Alright…well, lose the vest."

"What are you-"

"Lose the vest, come on..."

He did.

"Better, alright…" He took the vest from him with a monologue of 'alrights' and 'betters', "…now…unbutton a few buttons…"

"Okay." Castiel said quietly as he began.

Hot.

Damn.

Dean had an urge to grab a hold of those shoulders and rip the damn thing off him. He held himself back until Castiel got the first two done.

"That's enough, far enough tony bannerol…" Dean held himself back, a restrained look on his face. Dean caught himself staring and quickly redirected his eyes up to Cas's face, "Uhm…" He looked him over, "Yeah…" _Sweet, hot, fallen angel yes, _"Good…alright…Listen to me…always open the door for her…ok?" Dean knew he had to let him go, even though he wanted him so badly, "Ask a lot of questions…" He gave him more advice, "They like that…and uh – oh and if she says she's happy to go dutch – she's lying…alright?"

Castiel had a confused look on his face, and Dean had a pained.

"Go gett'um tiger…" Dean patted him on the shoulder as pain rolled up his stomach.

Castiel started to go, and then stopped at the gate to look back at him. Dean smiled halfheartedly, holding up the universal symbol for 'good job/good luck'. Castiel returned it and twisted around on the spot to leave.

As soon as Castiel was up to the house he directed Dean to drive off, and so the blonde did. After he was out of sight, he closed his eyes and put his head into his arms on the steering wheel. _Oh Cas…_

**~ Supernatural **

"I gotta go-" He turned around to see a desolate look on that face of his. Dean's eyes popped slightly, but returned to normal rather quickly.

After a quick question, Cas got in the impala without even a response.

Dean knew that look, and his own expression became more pained than ever.

Now he really wanted to hurt the bitch whom dared played him. _His Castiel._

**~ Supernatural ~**

As Castiel looked out the window of Gas-n-Stop he realized that last night really showed him who he wanted. Dean had been there, giving him advice, with those agonizingly painful looks to see on his hansom face. He'd been on a hunch for a while that Dean had feelings for him that went beyond the normal friendship.

Well here they were.

He'd just dropped him off, and he was watching him start to pull off.

That was when he took off outside, rushing until he managed to stop the Impala and open the door in a rush.

"Cas?" Dean said, without being able to meet his eyes.

"Dean-" He lunged over the seat to meet the other, pulling him close as he clumsily found those lips of his.

Dean seemed taken aback, body tensing up as if he didn't expect it at first. The male eventually melted into the kiss though, returning it despite Castiel's sloppy beginning.

Dean was patient, showing the other how to kiss, and eventually Cas began to get a rhythm.

Castiel felt Dean stop only long enough to pant as he looked at the him and state breathlessly two words that were music to Cas's ears, "Back. Now." It was a quick shift before the two were in the backseat of the car, doors closed, barely able to fit themselves in as Dean settled between Castiel's legs. It was uncomfortable, yet glorious…

**~ Supernatural ~**

It didn't take long before they had thrown their clothes randomly around in the car. Dean's jeans ended up somewhere on the back window and the rest…

Pfft.

Who cared...

Castiel and Dean were lost in each other, years of sexual frustration and longing getting the best of them. Dean pulled Castiel's legs up, forcing the male back into a vulnerable position.

Dean had the dominance, and he was going to enjoy the hell out of it.

It was going to be fucking heaven, no pun intended…

Once Dean had Cas back, his hands trapped the brunet's own above his head, on the door, as the blonde's mouth found the fallen angel's neck.

_Mine._

Cas's head was tilted back with his eyes closed as he made the most beautiful sound. Dean's cock became harder at the sound of it, pushing into Castiel's own. _Dear Jesus…_

Castiel's eyes popped open as he rose up, responding to Dean's mouth as it trailed down to his nipples and…

DEAR LORD…

Bit them.

Castiel screamed out in pleasure, disbelieving at how good this male could make him feel.

"Dean…please…" Castiel was completely helpless, at the mercy of Dean's succulent mouth.

"Tell me what you want, Cas…" His hoarse voice responded to the sound of the plea, "Tell me where you want it…"

"F-further…please Dean-" Castiel's blush was the most beautiful thing Dean had seen yet.

"Here?" Dean trailed his index finger down Cas's chest, and when he reached it, his palm turned around to run through the hair above Castiel's hardened length.

Castiel grunted, rising up in a wanton plea. "Dean, oh god…"

Dean smiled as he shifted his own groin up, just to be able to torture him a little longer. His own cock was dripping with the resonance of pre-cum, but he wanted to savor Castiel's need for him.

"Dean…" Eyes closed, mouth parted…

Dean wanted to take this fallen angel right now. He wanted to flip him around and ride him to kingdom come and back.

"Ah-…Dean please, oh gawd…" His monologue from there was a chorus of pleas and whimpers as his body writhed for Dean.

Dean tortured him, leaving a feathery light trail across the male's hot, hard, and ready balls as well as up his length. Dean smiled; he had this male at his mercy. Green gray eyes were alight with a sexual gleam.

Castiel rose up to meet Dean again, trying to get to him as his neck strained.

Dean's eyes glinted, and that was when he had them shifted in an instant. One minute he had Castiel's hands held above him, body restrained, and fingers on that hard cock of his…and the next?

He had him pushed up against the door even further as Dean's head slipped between those legs of his. Reverently, Dean's face slid down the insides of Cas's thighs.

Castiel barely had his baring before those talented hands of his slid down his cock and began working him. The brunette's head tilted back and he screamed out Dean's name. Dean sure was talented for one who'd never had sex with a male before…

He had the right touch…

Cas's eyes closed, and his body shifted, writhing as his hands grabbed a hold of the first thing he could get his hands on. Dean's hair, the seat, the door handle, anything, even the jacket on the floor…

Dean's hands were overwhelming as they induced the ecstasy that drove him into madness. The intensity was building, climbing into something that made Castiel's head tilt back and hit the window behind him. As Castiel felt his end, Dean suddenly pulled his hands back, causing the feeling to reach the border of the impending climax. "D-Dean-"

"Not yet." His voice was strained, and as Cas's head lifted to look upon Dean he noticed the male's hands pulling back spreading his legs further. That light red tongue lifted and licked his mouth. "Babe, as much as I love the sound you make, you're not coming on the other baby's upholstery…"

"W-what?" He barely had enough time to register that in his pleasure-soaked mind before Dean responded.

"You're coming in my mouth-" And that was when Castiel's pleasure spiked. It was instant, that hot tongue rapped its way around the fallen's cock and WHOOP there it was.

He came, instantaneously…

It was mind blowing, the orgasm whipping out something Cas had never felt before…

His pleasure brought his body so high it was like he flew in the air and then slammed down to earth once the orgasm was done. Cas's head tilted back, but Dean had no intention of being done yet.

Dean crawled up Castiel's body, looking down at the strong muscles that settled on the chest of his Cas. _His…Cas._

_Mine._

There was the possessive instinct again. HE wanted him here, he wanted him from behind, he wanted him side ways, standing, against the wall, in bed, on the counters…

He wanted to fuck him in every way, and then invent ways to have this male.

As Dean's body settled down against the other, his mouth began suckling on Castiel's neck, fingers playing with those fine pink nipples of his before one hand let go, and worked it's way down Castiel's body. Oh lord…

His hand trailed over the ridged muscles he'd dreamed about for years, and then his length pressed down against the other's hot and heavy.

Mr. Happy just got happier…

Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean's shoulders and cried out already, pleasure spiking once more. It was crazy what this hot hunter did to him…what he did to his body…

As his fingernails scrapped along the hardened back of the other, Dean's sexual growl filled his ears and caused him to moan.

Dean smiled, yes…this was the sound he wanted. Pulling Castiel's legs up the male licked his lips and growled, "I've wanted to do this for years…and do you know how many dreams I've had where we were in the back of my car? In the bunkhouse pounding away until our sweaty bodies couldn't move anymore? I've even had dreams where you are on top…where I'm completely at your mercy, Castiel…" Dean's voice went hoarse, "Where we've done things with items that are meant to cause pain and pleasure all at once…"

As Castiel's eyes widened, Dean took advantage of his distraction to begin seething himself into the male's asshole. He didn't even worry about any lubrication; he just pushed in as deep as he could go.

Castiel cried out from pain. Dean wasn't small, so it must have been torture for this male to take him in without any help. Castiel's fingernails dug deep into his flesh, pain spiking into the blonde's back so as to mingle with the great pleasure of Castiel's ass.

When he was in, Dean's head leaned over Cas's…

As tears filled those blue eyes, Dean suddenly felt irrevocably tender. The blonde kissed away the tears, hating the sight of them. "Shhh…baby…" He kissed him, easing him into it. Castiel's eyes opened wide for a moment, but then slowly closed. Dean waited until the male was adjusted to his size before continuing. He began in a slow rhythm, waiting for Castiel to adapt to the feeling.

Yet it wasn't long before Castiel was panting, whimpering Dean's name and wanting more. The sexiest sounds Dean had ever heard began coming from Cas's mouth, and he couldn't help himself. His body responded of it's own accord, driving him further, faster, harder, building and building until the both of them were at their climax. As Castiel came he bit into Dean's shoulder, and Dean cried out the other's name. Castiel's cum blasted out all over Dean's lower torso and Dean's dripped out of Castiel.

Dean shifted out of him, accidentally getting a whole heap of milky white seed all over the seat he was originally trying to protect at the outset. Yet, for once, in his entire life, he didn't care…

He was vastly involved in the gloriously rung out fallen angel he had underneath him. His lover was still cramped up against the window, which was now fogging up due to the overwhelmingly amazing sex he'd just had.

Dean shifted so that Castiel was brought down from the door, because it was squeaking like it was about to break open. A curled up lip shifted into a smirk on Dean's hansom face, and those green eyes watched Castiel as blue eyes closed…mouth open.

He wanted him this tired, this sore, and this rung out every night of his life…from here on out.

"Dean…" Castiel suddenly said weakly, "…work…"

"Fuck that, Cas." His mind away from Ezekiel, Sam's health, and the numerous other complications it may cause as he suddenly said, "I want you."

Cas's eyes opened once more, "I know…I know this now…but…"

"But means nothing right now, Cas." The male pressed his head against the other's forehead for a moment. One of Castiel's hands came up, pressing against the back of Dean's head. Soft hair caused Cas's hand to act of it's own accord. His thumb rubbed gently against the other's hair, eyes closed tenderly.

"I love you, Castiel."

Cas's eyes popped, "What?"

"I love you…and I've needed to say it for a long time."

Cas laughed, "You just figured that out?" His other hand flew up and rested on Dean's cheek.

Dean's hands clasped either side of the fallen angel's face, "No…but I should have manned up before now and admitted it."

"Yes, you should have." Castiel's hand left Dean's cheek, and draped itself around the back of Dean's head along with the other.

The blonde's thumb was shifting along the right side of Cas's face. "So?"

"I love you, too."

"Good." Dean closed his eyes, letting out a soft laugh. "I'm…glad…"

"I thought it would be obvious by now…" Castiel tilted that head of his, putting on that soul-searching stare that was signature of him.

"…Yeah, well I wanted to hear it." He pressed his forehead against Castiel's once more, "And I want to hear it…every day for the rest of my life…and I want to hear it afterwards, as well…"

"I know, Dean…" Blue orbs closed, "…and you will…"

They lay like that…for god knows how long.

"I don't care about the angels, or the demons, or even if hell freezes over, Castiel…I want you with me…"

A laugh came out of the brunet's throat, "…where do you want me with you, Dean? I thought you didn't want me in the bunkhouse…"

Dean's eyes opened again, "Then we'll find somewhere else…I can go back to the bunkhouse with Sam and Kevin when I can, but at night…and the days I can manage, I want to be there with you…and I want to be there with only you…but most importantly - I want you in my bed at night."

"I will be there, Dean…if that's where you want me…I will be there…"

"You're _mine_, Cas." Dean responded.

"I'm _yours_, Dean." Castiel held tight to him, "Now can we get some clothes on? I thought it was indecent according to your human laws to be naked in public…"

Dean smiled, "Alright…and then we go house hunting…"

Castiel smiled again, unable to help himself. "We haven't even went on a date, Dean."

"I don't care…as far as I'm concerned, we have. You and I are going house hunting, and when we find one, we're going to settle down…we're going to get a king sized bed, we're adopting a child, and we're going to stay that way. I'm going to protect you…and I'm going to do it better than I have with my past families…"

Castiel smile only broadened, "…I think I like the sound of that…"

Dean closed his eyes, "Good…because I want you to be happy…"

"I know." Blue eyes closed as well.

"_Mine_."

"_Yours_." Castiel repeated breathlessly, and so they kissed once more.

_**AWESOME ENDING - So do you guys want SPN Season 9: Episode 7? Then R&R friends~  
><strong>_


End file.
